A Bug's Life 2
by ANW2004
Summary: It's Autumn in Ant Island, Flik And Atta Are Searching For New Adventures In Wonderful Life of World And So, Their Bug Pals Are About To Be Mistake.
1. The Autumn Begins

**Suddenly, The Beginning In January 11th 1998, Flik Found Out His Mother Had Injured By Grasshoppers.**

 **His Mother Crawled And Tried To Walk Over To Her Son.**

Flik: "Mom!"

Flik's Mom: "Flik!"

Flik: "It's Gonna Be Fine, Mom, It's Gonna Be Fine Okay"

Flik's Mom: "Okay"

* * *

 **Meanwhile The Remembrance After The End of The Movie, Scrooge Had a Silly Feeling in Autumn.**

 **He's Great Caterpillar And Brother of Heimlich.**

 **He Crawled Off The Tree And Leaves Began To Fall.**

Scrooge: " _ **RUN AWAY!**_ "

 **He Fell Down And That Thud Sound. He Got Up And Crawled The Ground When The Leaves Continue To Fall.**

 **The Sun Rises Up The Sky.**

* * *

 **A**

 **Bug's**

 **Life 2**

* * *

 **So, The Autumn Begins.**

 **Gypsy And Mac Are Joined In Future of Fall.**

 **The Sun Rises Through The Trees.**

 **Heimlich is Being A Beautiful Butterfly But Got Tiny Wings On His Back Still Flying To Help.**

 **A Joke Begins In Stated For Mr. Soil.**

Mac: "Are They Okay?"

Gypsy: "They're Just Stated By Mr. Soil"

Mac: "Oh"

 **They Walked Down The Isle of Fields.**

* * *

 **Later, Francis And Scrooge Saw The Leaves Falling Down.**

 **He Flies To The Tree And Saw The Branches.**

 **Francis Gulped Against His Treatments And Did Not Want To Die.**

Francis: "What Are You Think Are You Doing?"

Scrooge: "Somebody's Gonna Say About This"

 **They Selected The Sticks To Help The Town To Be Build.**

* * *

 **Hours of Later At Ant Island, It's Autumn.**

 **Flik Woke Up Around His New Adventure.**

 **The Sun Has Been Rise and Nicely Brightens Up.**

 **Flik Said.**

Flik: "Okay. Let's Do This"

 **So, Flik Found Atta Waking Up Very Easily.**

Flik: "Uh? Atta?"

Atta: "Flik?"

Flik: "Something Can Be Promised. You Have To Go With Me"

 **So They Got Into The Adventurous Ideas.**

Flik: "So, Atta, What's Going On?"

Atta: "I Have No Idea When I Slept Late"

Flik: "Oh"

 **They Ran Faster For The Rushing To Ant Island.**

* * *

 **So, Later, Francis And Dave Walked Up Slowly.**

Dave: "So, They Haven't Morning Morning There"

Francis: "Might To Blow It Out, Buddy"

Dave: "So, I Know Why"

Francis: "So, Dave, What Are We Gonna Say To You"

Dave: "Uh?"

 **They Walked Away.**


	2. It Never Gets Old

**So, Atta And Flik Are Looking For Something in Ant Island And They Tried To Do Something.**

Flik: "It Never Gets Old"

Atta: "I Know Right"

Flik: "So. How Old Is It When The Rabbits Were?"

Atta: "Actually Shadow is 2 Years Old"

Flik: "Yeah. Like in 2 Weeks, Atta, 2 Weeks"

Atta: "Yep"

Flik: "Uh Huh"

* * *

 **So, Manny,Slim,Dave And Felicia Are Looking Up For The Strange Flower.**

Manny: "Somethings Strange Out There"

Felicia: "I Know Something is Out There"

Slim: "I Spent Many Worst of People I Ever Seen!"

Felicia: "Hey, Slim, My Name is Felicia. I Am A Sister of Flik"

Dave: "That's So Cool, Felicia, That's Great"

Manny: "So How Is This Going?"

Dave: "Good"

Slim: "Awesome Flowers!"

Manny: "Cool"

* * *

 **So, Meanwhile, Scrooge,Dot,Heimlich,Mr. Soil and Gypsy Are Waiting For Something To Find The Ordinary Place.**

Scrooge: "So. How Much is That Possible, Heimlich?"

Heimlich: "I Don't Know, Scrooge, There's Even Possible is Going On Here"

Scrooge: "Exactly"

Dot: "I Knew That Happened Before"

Mr. Soil: "Yep"

Gypsy: "I Don't Know How To Wait Each Other, Huh?"

Scrooge: "I Know Right"

Mr. Soil: "So, They Are Gonna Be Likely Friends Like Flik And Atta. Ready!"

* * *

 **So, Beginning is Done.**

Flik: "Hey there, Delilah

What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true"

Atta: "Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side"

Flik And Atta: "Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me"

Flik: "Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good"

Atta: "Hey there, Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all"

Flik And Atta: "Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me"

Flik: "A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame"

Atta: "Hey there, Delilah  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you  
This one's for you"

Flik And Atta "Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh"

 **So, They Walked Slowly.**

* * *

 **Plain White T's - Hey There Delilah**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Nightime, Francis And Mac Are Set Off For Adventure.**

Mac: "Ummm... Nope. We Can Do This"

Francis: "Huh?"

Mac: "See"

Francis: "Yeah"

Mac: "I Was Trying To Do This, Francis, Just Why?"

Francis: "I Don't Know, Mac, That's Just The Bunnies"

 **They Run.**


	3. A Four Percent of Autumn

**So, Next Morning, Flik Woke Up Sometimes When Dave,Mac and Felicia Came.**

Dave: "Uh 99"

Felicia: "Dave, I Think It's True Uh- Flik!"

Flik: "Felicia"

 **Felicia Hugged Her Brother.**

Felicia: "We Missed You, Bro"

Flik: "Me Too, Baby"

Felicia: "Can You Just Stay Here?"

Flik: "No, I Don't Wanna Stay Here. I Want To Be Alone With Atta"

Felicia: "of Course You Are"

* * *

 **So At Ant Island, Flik And Atta Are Walking Very Slowly as They Meet Dot And Heimlich.**

Heimlich: "Hello, Flik And Atta"

Flik And Atta: "Hello, Heimlich"

Heimlich: "Your Sister is Dot"

Atta: "Hi, Dot"

Dot: "Hi, Atta"

Atta: "So I'm So Excited For The New Adventure"

Flik: "And I Am Flik"

Heimlich: "So What They Are Saying About The Butterfly"

Flik: "Bye, Heimlich"

* * *

 **Later, Mac,Francis And Slim Walked Up Into The Garden.**

Slim: "I Knew Something Kinda Mistake. Right?"

Mac: "And So. They Are Distressing About The Most Important Danger!"

Francis: "So, What Ever Be Gonna Happen?"

Slim: "What That Tucker Makes"

Francis: "We Break Out"

Mac: "What A Mistake"

Francis: "We Prepare Me"

* * *

 **Later, Dot (Who is Now 15 Years Old) Spotted Encounter To Find Atta.**

Dot: "We Raised Up All Fours. Where Did She Go?"

Felicia: "Dot, Atta's Gone"

Dave: "I Know, Felicia, It's Gonna Be Okay"

Dot: "I Know. Who is Should Been Here By Now"

Felicia: "What Is It?"

Dave: "Uh? I Don't Know, Felicia"

Felicia: "I Think It's True"

* * *

 **Later, Flik And Atta Were Running Against The Fields And They Saw One Butterfly Flying Along With The Fly.**

Flik: "Dang Nabbit! Mean The Rabbit! And the Birds!"

Atta: "I Knew That Coming From"

Flik: "We Thought For Felicia Coming With My Siblings"

Atta: "So, I Did Eat Too Much?"

Flik: "No"

Atta: "Oh. I Am Looking For Something"

Flik: "But Anyway is Spotted Here"

 **So, They Walked Further And Further Around When Autumn Leaves Falling Down The Ground.**


	4. Nothing Far A Scary Night

**Night At Ant Island, Felicia,Dave,Mac and Heimlich Were Looking Further For Something To Do But They Kept Moving.**

Felicia: "And So, The Nightmare Begins In The Darkness Place, Some Bugs And Creatures Were Discovered In Maryland in Virginia, So They Snuck Up The Town And Get Ran Over By Cars And They'll Be No Good"

Dave: "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! Did You Say That?"

Mac: "I Don't Know"

Heimlich: "So They Are Looking For All of Us"

Felicia: "And So! Nightmares Begin In Super-matic Trauma! Hahahaha!"

Mac: "That's Not Funny!"

 **They Ran Off.**

* * *

 **At Ant Island Through The Morning, Flik And Atta Got Home And Saw Theodore And Mac Doing Conversation.**

Theodore: "Mac, What Are Yo- Atta!"

Atta: "Theodore!"

Theodore: "We Missed You, Sister"

Atta: "I Know, Brother"

Theodore: "I Heard That"

 **So, The Purpose With Atta And Theodore Left Their Own.**

 **Queen Atta And Prince Theodore Were Successful.**

 **Flik And Atta Walked Off.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Heimlich,Scrooge And Felicia Walked Down As They Looked Up Through The Night.**

Felicia: "And So What Happened Here?"

Scrooge: "It Was a Spooky Moment"

Heimlich: "Since I Was An Lovely Like. I'm Being With Butterfly Wings!"

Scrooge: "Okay! I'm a very hungry caterpillar crawling around eating everything in sight that can be found.

I'm weaving a cocoon on a good size twig and I'm starting to get real big.  
I'm eating so much you can hear me chew.  
Chomp, chomp, chomp's all I want to do so much that I just can't stop.  
I'm afraid that I might pop!"

Heimlich And Felicia: (Laughs)

 **They Walked Away.**

Scrooge: "Whoa"

* * *

 **Then, Next Morning When Leaves Were Falling from The Tree.**

 **Atta,Dot And Theodore Went A Break.**

Dot: "We Recommend That Happened, Atta"

Atta: "We Knew That Happen"

Theodore: "I Know"

Dot: "We Could Make Sure That Happened Before"

Atta: "I Know, Dot, I Know"

 **They Fly Often Together.**

* * *

 **Then, Atta And Flik Got Back Their Lives In Very Active.**

Flik: "What Do You Think It Is?"

Atta: "Nah!"

Flik: "Not That One!"

 **The Night And The Moon Came.**

Atta: "It's Night"

Flik: "We Better Get Into Ant Hill"

 **They Rushed to Ant Hill.**

* * *

 **In Ant Hill, Flik,Dot,Atta,Felicia,Theodore,Dave And Mac Were Sitting In Motionly Break.**

Atta: "I Don't Know About This"

Dot: "Maybe We Can Do That"

Felicia: "And So The Courage of All Night, The Autumn Began In Creeps of the Howls"

Dave: "I Know! I Have a Simple Care with Me"

Mac: "I Had An Later One Gone a Whole Year"

Theodore: "Oh! I Hope There's No Way To Get That Scary Nights Before"

Flik: "Okay. Let's Do This!"

 **They Rushed Back Outside.**


	5. Happiness Found Circus Bugs

**So, Circus Bugs Waited For An Adventure.**

P.T. Flea: "I Hope There's No Joke About This"

Manny: "I Hope It Doesn't Be Sad"

Gypsy: "I Never Knew"

Francis: "Nothing's Gone"

Slim: "Not At All"

 **Tuck And Roll Were Sitting Over.**

Heimlich: "Not After All"

Scrooge: "We Can't Stay Here"

Gypsy: "I Wonder Why"

Dim: "I Don't Know What's Wrong With It?"

 **They Go Walking And Crawling Through The Fields.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Atta Woke Up And Got Out of the Ant Hill And Saw Flik Sitting On The Rock.**

Atta: "Flik?"

Flik: "I'm Fine, Atta, I Better Wanted To Go With You"

Atta: "I Know"

Flik: "Thanks"

 **They Hold Hands And Then, Walked To See Circus Bugs.**

* * *

 **So, Circus Bugs Walked Down But Flik And Atta Arrived.**

Heimlich: "Flik!"

Flik: "Heimlich!"

Heimlich: "I'm A Beautiful Butterfly"

 **He Hugged Heimlich.**

Tuck: "You Fired"

Rosie: "Stop"

Heimlich: "Talk About a Time"

Scrooge: "What! Circus Bugs?"

 **P.T Flea And The Circus Bugs Then Sing:**

" _Walking down the street hand in mine  
It don't keep them other guys  
And their wandering eyes from looking at you  
But it's alright and that's okay, who can blame 'em anyway?  
You're so pretty and you ain't even got a clue_

 _'Cause everywhere we go girl, you're the star of the show  
And everybody's wondering and wanting to know  
What's your name, who's that girl  
With the prettiest smile in the world?  
Oh, what gets me the most is you don't even know  
That you are, you are, you are the star of the show  
The star of the show, baby_

 _Friday night on the town, we walk in and you draw a crowd  
Even the band seems to sing for you  
Ease on up, order a drink, barkeep says "it's all on me"  
You look at me and laugh like you don't know what to do  
Baby, you're so cute_

 _'Cause everywhere we go girl, you're the sta_ r _of the show  
And everybody's wondering and wanting to know  
What's your name, who's that girl  
With the prettiest smile in the world?  
Oh, what gets me the most is you don't even know  
That you are, you are, you are the star of the show  
The star of the show, baby_

 _Even in a ponytail and a pair of jeans  
You're looking like the cover of a magazine  
Baby, you're the only one who doesn't see_

 _'Cause everywhere we go girl, you're the star of the show  
And everybody's wondering and wanting to know  
What's your name, who's that girl  
With the luckiest guy in the world  
Oh, what gets me the most is you don't even know  
That you are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are  
Baby you are, you are, you are the star of the show  
Don't you know you're the star of the show, baby?_"

Atta: "Ends With Nothing"

Flik: "Huh?"

Heimlich: "I'm A Beautiful Butterfly"

Scrooge: "You're Right, Heimlich"

Atta: "Bye"

 **Atta And Flik Walked Away To Say Goodbye To Circus Bugs.**

* * *

 **So, Theodore,Dot,Felicia,Mr. Soil and Dr. Flora Went Up Something.**

Mr. Soil: "And So, What Happened Here?"

Dr. Flora: "I Don't Know, Mr. Soil"

Felicia: "So, I Sure They Did Happened To The Other Waterfalls"

Theodore: "I Knew It"

Dot: "Whatever They Are"

Felicia: "Okay, Dot"

Dot: "Okay"

 **They Walked Away.**

* * *

 **So, Next Morning, Atta And Theodore Woke Up This Morning.**

Theodore: "Atta, Are You Okay?"

Atta: "Yeah"

Theodore: "Can You Go With Flik?"

Atta: "Yes"

 **Atta Ran Off The Ant Hill.**

* * *

 **Flik And Atta Walked In.**

Flik: "And So, Why Are They?"

Atta: "Never Heard of It"

Flik: "I Love You, Sweetie"

 **Flik Hugged Atta.**


	6. Practically Problem

**Later, Slim And Manny Slipped Against The Action.**

Manny: "Ow!"

Slim: "I'm Sorry, Manny!"

Manny: "What's The Point?"

Slim: "We Had a Problem"

Manny: "I Know"

* * *

 **Later, Scrooge And Theodore Thinks of the Life of Autumn.**

Scrooge: "So. They Wanted Me as Well"

Theodore: "Well..."

Scrooge: "I Call This a Problem"

Theodore: "Ooh..."

 **They Looked At The Stars.**

Theodore: "Nah, Just Stars"

Scrooge: "What! Ant Music!?"

 **Theodore Then Sing:**

"Well I'm standing here looking at you

What do I see?  
I'm looking straight through  
It's so sad  
When you're young  
To be told  
You're having fun

So unplug the jukebox  
And do us all a favour  
That music's lost its taste  
So try another flavour -  
'ant music' 'ant music'  
'ant music' 'ant music'

Well I'm standing here what do I see?  
A big nothing  
Threatening me  
It's so sad  
When you're young  
To be told  
You're having fun

So unplug the jukebox  
And do us all a favour  
That music's lost its taste  
So try another flavour -  
'ant music' 'ant music'  
'ant music' 'ant music'

So unplug the jukebox  
And do us all a favour  
That music's lost its taste  
So try another flavour -  
'ant music' 'ant music'  
'ant music' 'ant music'

Don't tread on an ant he's done nothing to you  
There might come a day  
When he's treading on you  
Don't tread on an ant you'll end up black and blue  
You cut off his head  
Legs come looking for you

So unplug the jukebox  
And do us all a favour  
That music's lost its taste  
So try another flavour -  
'ant music' 'ant music'  
'ant music' 'ant music'

So unplug the jukebox  
And do us all a favour  
That music's lost its taste  
So try another flavour -  
'ant music' 'ant music'  
'ant music' 'ant music'  
'ant music' 'ant music'"

Scrooge: "I Had A Problem"

Theodore: "I'm A Ant Flyer"

Scrooge: "Yeah"

Theodore: "I Can I Can"

 **So, Gypsy And Dave Came.**

Gypsy: "And So, What They Are These Things?"

Dave: "I Can See Us"

Gypsy: "Wow. We Can See That"

Dave: "Beep!"

 **They Walked Away.**

* * *

 **Soon This Morning.**

 **Atta And Flik Were Walking Down To Ant Island.**

Atta: "And So, What Are They Done With Us?"

Flik: "We Shouldn't Answer Us. Just a Joke"

Atta: "What?"

Flik: "I started a joke which started the whole world crying

But I didn't see that the joke was on me oh no  
I started to cry which started the whole world laughing  
Oh If I'd only seen that the joke was on me

I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes  
And I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said  
'Till I finally died which started the whole world living  
Oh if I'd only seen that the joke was on me

I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes  
And I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said  
'Till I finally died which started the whole world living  
Oh if I'd only seen that the joke was on me  
Oh no that the joke was on me

I started a joke which started the whole world crying  
But I didn't see that the joke was on me oh no  
I started to cry which started the whole world laughing  
Oh If I'd only seen that the joke was on me

I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes  
And I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said  
'Till I finally died which started the whole world living  
Oh if I'd only seen that the joke was on me

I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes  
And I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said  
'Till I finally died which started the whole world living  
Oh if I'd only seen that the joke was on me  
Oh no that the joke was on me"

Atta: (Laughs) "That Was So Funny!"

 **They Walked Back To The Fields.**

* * *

 **Later, Scrooge And Gypsy Tried to Follow Up Against The Action.**

Gypsy: "We Welcome To Our Generations"

 **Then, The Scarecrow's Head Fell Off.**

Scrooge: "Oh Well..."

Gypsy: "It's Okay"

Scrooge: "Bugs In Autumn!"

 **Song Plays on The Radio:**

 _"The way she came into the place  
I knew right then and there  
There was something different about this girl_

 _The way she moved  
Her hair, her face, her lines  
Divinity in motion_

 _As she stalked the room  
I could feel the aura of her presence  
Every head turned feeling passion and lust_

 _The girl was persuasive  
The girl I could not trust  
The girl was bad  
The girl was dangerous_

 _I never knew but I was walking the line  
Come go with me  
I said I have no time  
And don't you pretend we didn't talk on the phone  
My baby cried  
She left me standing alone_

 _She's so dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me "honey"_

 _She came at me in sections with the eyes of desire_ _  
_

 _I fell trapped into her web of sin  
A touch, a kiss, a whisper of love  
I was at the point of no return_

 _Deep in the darkness of passion's insanity  
I felt taken by lust's strange inhumanity_

 _This girl was persuasive  
This girl I could not trust  
The girl was bad  
The girl was dangerous_

 _I never knew, but I was living in vain  
She called my house  
She said, "You know my name,  
And don't you pretend you never did me before."  
With tears in her eyes  
My baby walked out the door_

 _She's so dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me "honey"_

 _Dangerous._ _  
_

 _The girl is so dangerous.  
I have to pray to God  
'Cause I know how lust can blind.  
It's a passion in my soul,_

 _I cannot sleep alone at night.  
My baby left me here tonight.  
I cannot cope 'til it's all right.  
You and your manipulation._  
 _You hurt my baby._

 _And then it happened  
She touched me  
For the lips of a strange woman  
Drop as a honeycomb  
And her mouth was smoother than oil  
But her inner spirit and words were as sharp as a two-edged sword  
But I loved it 'cause it's dangerous_

 _Dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me "honey"  
But you're no damn good for me_

 _Dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me "honey"_

 _Dangerous_ _  
_

 _The girl is so dangerous  
Take away my money  
Throw away my time  
You can call me "honey"  
But you're no damn good for me_

 _Dangerous  
The girl is so dangerous  
I have to pray to god  
'Cause I know how  
Lust can blind  
It's a passion in my-_" _  
_

Scrooge: "What We Stop Us For Me"

 **They Oddly Just Go Off The Problem.**


	7. Nothing in Panic

**So, Gypsy And Her Sister Nadia Got To The Cliff.**

Gypsy: "And So, What's That Up For?"

Nadia: "And What Happened Here. I'm A Moth"

Gypsy: "We Can Face It"

Nadia: "They Kill Us. The Babies Were Right And They Are Luc-"

 **Then, Nadia Slipped Off The Cliff.**

Nadia: "Gypsy!"

 **Then, Gypsy Holds Nadia's One Hand To The One By One.**

Gypsy: "Hang On!"

 **Gypsy Thinks Nadia's Hand Slipping.**

Nadia: "I Won't You Let Me Go!"

 **Manny Came Outside.**

Manny: "Gypsy, You Better Hang On To Your Sister"

Gypsy: "Yeah. You're Slipping"

Nadia: "Please!"

Gypsy: "I Love You, Nadia!"

Nadia: "I Love You, Gypsy!"

 **Then, Nadia Fell Off The Cliff,Killing Her And She Died.**

Manny: "What The Heck?"

 **Gypsy And Manny Saw Nadia Dead.**

Gypsy: " _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

 **Gypsy Cried In Disappointed.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Dusk At Ant Island.**

 **Atta And Flik Walked Back To Ant Island And Felicia Walked To Ant Hill.**

Atta: "So, It Happened... My Mom, Queen of the Ant Island, Uncle Denver, Aunt Suave And Nadia Are Dead"

 **Atta Cried as Soon as She Can.**

Flik: "Don't Cry, Atta, Just A Feeling. Don't Be Sad"

Atta: "Thanks"

 **They Walked Off.**

* * *

 **Music Plays:**

 _Never seen such a beautiful straight face  
I never questioned anything  
You sealed my lips and you stole my shirt  
Tattooed my heart but mark my words  
What do you call the other half of half the truth?  
What I didn't know never hurt you  
You should've paid up front when you sold me out  
I lost so much sleep but it's over now_

 _Our love is lying there  
Lying by your side  
Murdered by the lies you told now you're the one who cries  
And your tears rain down  
Rain down your face  
And falling on the pillows in the bed you made_

 _You left me nothing now it's all I've got, for you  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

 _You kissed my mouth in brand-new places  
Filled your camera with our faces  
Wrote love letters underneath my name  
Crawled in my arms everytime it rained  
But all those memories, I'm burning 'em baby  
Can't you see this ain't no maybe?  
You went and threw them all away somehow  
What felt right then I can't feel right now_

 _Our love is lying there  
Lying by your side  
Murdered by the lies you told now you're the one who cries  
And your tears rain down  
Rain down your face  
And falling on the pillows in the bed you made_

 _You left me nothing now it's all I've got, for you  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

 _Oh, you left me nothing now it's all I've got  
You left me nothing now it's all I've got  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
_ _Goodbye_

 **They Walked Away At Nadia's Funeral.**

* * *

 **At Ant Island.**

 **Felicia** **Had A Funny Feeling About The Dusk.**

Felicia: "So, The Fowards Must To Return of This Thief. They Steal Animals,Pets And Bugs. They're All Gone"

Mac: "Did You Say Gone?"

Felicia: "Yes" (Laughs)

Mac: "No Chill"

Dave: "I Can't"

 **Dave Passed Out.**


	8. In The Fields

**So, In The Fields from The Next Morning.**

 **Atta,Flik And Theodore Walked By.**

Atta: "Okay. That's Good"

Theodore: "You Know What? Try It"

Flik: "We Don't Want To"

Theodore: "Flik, There's No Way To Get This"

Flik: "Please! Please!"

Theodore: "The Gambler!"

Flik: "Wha!"

Theodore: " _Good mornin', good mornin'_

 _We've danced the whole night through  
Good mornin', good mornin' to you_

 _Good mornin', good mornin'  
It's great to stay up late  
Good mornin', good mornin' to you_

 _When the band began to play  
The stars was shinin' bright  
Now the milkman's on his way  
It's too late to say goodnight_

 _So, good mornin', good mornin'  
Sunbeams will soon smile through  
Good mornin', my darlin', to you_

 _Here we are together  
A couple of stand-uppers  
Our day is done, breakfast time  
Starts it with our suppers_

 _Here we are together  
Ah, but the best of friends must part-y  
So let me sing this parting song  
From the bottom of my heart-y_

 _Good morning, it's a lovely morning  
Good morning, what a wonderful day  
We danced the whole night through_

 _Good morning, good morning to you  
How do you do-do-do?  
I said good morning, see the sun is shinin'  
A g-good morning, hear the birdies sing  
It's great to stay up late  
Good mornin', good mornin' to you_

 _When the band began to play  
The stars were shinin' bright  
Now the milkman's on his way  
It's too late to say goodnight_

 _Good morning  
Good morning  
Sunbeams will soon smile through  
Good mornin'  
Good morning', sell it man, sell it_

 _Good mornin', my darlin', to you_ "

Atta: "I Didn't See That Coming"

 **They Walked Into The Fields.**

* * *

 **Later, Manny And Heimlich Were Hiding Over The Rocks.**

Manny: "Okay. What's Up With That?"

Heimlich: "That Flashback is in 1997, The Volcanic Eruptions Destroyed Old Ant Island Since We Moved To New Ant Island"

 **(Flashback)**

 **Queen is Handling A Grip On King.**

King of Ant Island: "Please! I Won't Let You Go!"

Queen: "Please!"

 **The Fault Exploded, Hit His Head With The Rock, Killing Him And His Body Fell Into Lava.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Manny: "He's Dead?"

Heimlich: "Yes"

Manny: "Oh Gus!"

 **They Went Back To Ant Island.**

* * *

 **At Ant Hill.**

 **Felicia,Mac,Dave And Flik Were On Their Break.**

Dave: "I Listen And I Have An Question. Did You Have Siblings?"

Felicia: "Yes"

Dave: "Watch!"

 **Dave Laughed At Them. Suddenly Mac Hits Flik's Head.**

Flik: "OW!"

Mac: "Sorry"

Dave: "We Enjoy Our Story"

Felicia: "I Know I Know"

Mac: "Now Now! Okay"

 **They Stand Up Like That.**

Dave: "Don't Do That!"

Mac: " _So, good mornin', good mornin'_

 _Sunbeams will soon smile through  
Good mornin', my darlin', to you_

 _So, good mornin', good mornin'  
Sunbeams will soon smile through  
Good mornin', my darlin', to you_"

Felicia: "Okay. Enough With That"

Flik: "That's Okay"

Mac: "I Know Right"

Dave: "Tada!"

Felicia: "Oh"

 **They Got Out of Ant Hill.**

* * *

 **In The Fields,**

 **Gypsy,Tuck,Roll And Scrooge Watched As The Airplane Flies.**

Scrooge: "Look! It's An Airplane!"

Gypsy: "Wow!"

Tuck: "You Firreeeed!"

Scrooge: "Stop That You Silly Guy!"

Roll: "You Fired"

Scrooge: "Again! Just Stop It!"

 **They Moved On To Ant Island.**


	9. A Disparaging Was Equalized

**Next Morning, Dot Had a Silly Feeling About Flying And Laughing.**

 **Mr. Soil Got Up And Saw The Rock On The Ground.**

Dot: "Aw Come On!"

Mr. Soil: "That's What They Get"

Dot: "I Know"

Mr. Soil: "Hmmm... The Shield Involves You"

 **Dot's Shield Released from Her and Then, She Sighed.**

Dot: "I Have A Problem"

 **Dot Flew Away.**

* * *

 **Later, Scrooge Looked At Heimlich Seeing On The Leaf.**

Scrooge: "What Girl Is On Fire?"

Heimlich: "What!"

Radio: " _This girl is on fire_

 _This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_"

Scrooge: "Stop"

Heimlich: "What's Up For This Song?"

Scrooge: "A Disparaging Was Equalized"

Heimlich: "Really?"

Scrooge: "Nothing..."

Heimlich: "No Longer Indeed"

Scrooge: "At All Not!"

* * *

 **Later, Tuck, Roll And Dr. Flora Seeing The Sun.**

Dr. Flora: "I Wish I Would See The Moon"

 **The Sun is Going Down Shortly For Their Lives.**

Tuck: "Fired..."

Roll: "Huh..."

Dr. Flora: "Never Wanna Do This Thing! Not Now! Roll! What is This?!"

Roll: "Charge-a!"

Dr. Flora: "What's Up For That?"

Radio: " _This girl is on fire_

 _This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

 _This girl is on fire_

 _This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_"

Dr. Flora: "Again?"

Tuck: "Girl on Fire?"

Dr. Flora: "Take Me Instead!"

 **They Rushed Back To Ant Island.**

* * *

 **Next Day, Flik and Atta Walked from the Anthill.**

 **Then Actually, Atta Just Got Hit Her Abdomen Aganist The Tunnel and Finally, Get Got In.**

 **Atta The Only Queen Went to Visit, Prince Theodore, Felicia, Dave, Mac and Flik Are On The Visit.**

Theodore: "Back to Programing Y'all!"

Felicia: "I Am Felicia You Guys!"

Flik: "Hello, Welcome"

Dave: "My Promise, My Plessure"

 **The Rather Group of Ants Cheered.**

Mac: "You're Back!"

Flik: "Hi, Brother, Nice to Meet You"

The Ants: " _Last night I had the strangest dream_

 _I sailed away to China in a little rowboat to find ya  
And you said you had to get your laundry cleaned  
Didn't want no one to hold you, What does that mean?  
And you said..._

 _Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Oh no, oh no, I've got to keep on movin'_

 _Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride  
I'm running and I won't touch ground  
Oh no, oh no, I've got to keep on movin'_

 _You're on the road and now you're pray you'll last  
The road behind (beyond) was rocky, but now you're feeling cocky  
You look at me and you see your past  
Is that the reason why you're running so fast?  
And you said..._

 _Never let another guy like you, work me over  
Never let another guy like you, drag me under  
If I meet another guy like you, I will tell him  
Never want another guy like you, how to say:_

 _Never let another girl like you whip me over  
Never let another girl like you drag me under  
If I meet another girl like you I will tell her  
Never want another girl like you have to say - oh!)_

 _Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Oh no, oh no, I've got to keep on movin'_

 _Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Oh no, oh no, I've got to keep on movin'_

 _Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
_

 _Oh no, oh no, I've got to keep on movin'_ "

* * *

 **Flik Thumbed Up and Atta Walked to Follow Him, They Go Back to Ant Island.**

Flik: "I Wanted a Controlled Down"

Atta: "I Guess My Faults Is"

Flik: "Let's Go"

* * *

 **Sometimes Later, Scrooge, Heimlich and Slim Are In The Rocks.**

Heimlich: "I'm Sure That is Not Real"

Slim: "After All of That, They Are Confused Me"

Scrooge: "That Badger Must Be In Unleashed"

Heimlich: "Oh. I Wish He Is"

Scrooge: "Me Too, But Okay"

Slim: "Francis Must Be There"

Heimlich: "I Lost It"

Francis: "Hi, Heimlich"

Heimlich: "Who is He?"

Radio: " _This girl is on fire_

 _This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_"

Heimlich: "I Missed It!"

 **Heimlich Didn't Missed It at All.**


End file.
